Everest's Bravery- Musical Snipets
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: These musical one shots revolve around Everest finding out about the events of Zuma's Fear by HavocHound. Watch as she investigates, explorers, and confronts other character on her search for the truth of what dark occurrence happened in Adventure Bay before she arrived there; all to the tune of parodied songs. I hope you are able to find these entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

_**In order to chip away at writer's block, I've decided to throw out a couple of musical one shots that revolve around Everest finding out about the events of Zuma's Fear by HavocHound. I hope you are able to find these entertaining.**_

 **Everest's Fear- Musical Snipets**

 **Track 1**

Everest stood tapping her paw impatiently as she stood across from the other pups in the Lookout. She looked very unhappy, and the other pups didn't look very comfortable.

"Jake won't give me a straight answer," Everest said, "But he did mention Zuma's name by accident."

Rocky growled defensively and stepped right in front of Zuma. "There's no answer to give, Everest. _Drop it._ "

"No," Everest said defiantly, standing her ground firmly and looking Rocky straight in the eye.

Chase took a step forward and said, "Maybe we should just tell her-."

"NO!" Rocky shouted, a mixture of pain and anger in his eyes as he glared at Chase, and then back at Everest.

"No I _know_ that you all know what happened," Everest said seriously, "I've seen things you guys . . . things that made me _real_ curious. And I'm not gonna stop asking until I get an answer. One way or the other!"

" _Never,_ " Rocky said seethingly.

"Wocky . . ." Zuma said softly.

Rocky prowled around Everest, _**"There is pain locked behind closed doors**_

 _ **But I won't let it back out no more, no more**_

 _ **I won't let us re-live that living Hell, again!"**_

Everest's eye widened a bit, but then she furrowed her brow and said, "I had a feeling whatever happened hit you harder than you let on. All I know is that what I've . . . seen . . . puts me just as deep in this as you, so I'm going to learn the whole story."

Marshall was overcome with a sense of dread, and he closed his eyes as he began to feel a bit woozy. "You . . .you can't handle the whole story," Marshall said shakily.

Rocky rounded on Everest, growling at her, "Don't make us relive it!"

Everest stood undaunted as he met Rocky's gaze, **_"I know this tale is dark and long_**

 ** _If you think you can just bury it, then you're wrong_**

 ** _There's a picnic table lined with blood I can't have on my paw_**

 ** _There's a cabin that seems to call my name_**

 ** _They and I deserve to know who or what's to blame_**

 ** _I have to wonder if you guys are dead or all alive."_**

Marshall snapped out of his daze and ran forwards alongside Rocky, _**"There is pain locked behind closed doors**_

 _ **But I won't let it back out no more, no more**_

 _ **I won't let us re-live that living Hell, again!"**_

Everest barked loudly, trying to drown out what was being said to her, _**"I've got my pack**_

 _ **And my PAW Patrol suit**_

 _ **Don't you see that I am just like you, Oh!**_

 _ **I know what happened here and you can't erase your past!"**_

"Stop! Stop!" Chase shouted, "This isn't getting us anywhere. What happened was horrible and still haunts us all, but should we really keep Everest in the-?"

Without warning, Zuma pushed through between Marshall and Rocky and loudly interrupted Chase as he faced Everest with tears streaming down his face, _**"Done what I can to twy to hide**_

 _ **But even you can tell what I weally feel inside**_

 _ **And its not my job to keep you**_

 _ **fwom heawing things at night,"**_

Zuma's tears of grief and pain suddenly became tears of anger as he pointed an accusing paw at Everest, _**"But maybe one day you'll know DEPRAVITY,**_

 ** _until_** _ **then don't you DARE say that we are the same!**_

 _ **There is pain locked behind closed doors**_

 _ **But I won't let it back out no more, no more**_

 _ **I won't let us re-live that living Hell, again!"**_

Everest looked at Zuma with utmost pity and sympathy, but something inside her wouldn't let her give up, _**"I've got my pack**_

 _ **And my PAW Patrol suit**_

 _ **Don't you see that I am just like you, Oh!**_

 _ **I know what happened here and you can't erase your past!"**_

Everest's legs became weak, and she looked down and took deep breaths as if hyperventilating. A cold fear rushed through her, _**"I,**_

 _ **Crave the light of day**_

 _ **Those souls won't go away**_

 _ **It's driving me insane**_

 _ **It's driving me insane."**_

Rocky hugged Zuma protectively and stood firm, looking at Everest with a hard stare of suspicion, **_"There is pain locked behind closed doors"_**

 _ **But I won't let it back out no more, no more**_

 _ **I won't let us re-live that living Hell, again!"**_

Everest was shaking and gave the other six pups a look of desperation, _**"I've got my pack**_

 _ **And my PAW Patrol suit**_

 _ **Don't you see that I am just like you, Oh!**_

 _ **I know what happened here and you can't erase your past!"**_

All of the other pups screamed at her, _**"MAYBE ONE DAY YOU'LL KNOW DEPRAVITY!"**_

* * *

 ** _Everest's Fear_**

 ** _Coming Soon. . . ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _No, this is not going to be a Five Night's at Freddy's crossover._**

 ** _However, the song I parodied for this teaser was the Five Nights at Freddy's song "No More" by NateWantsToBattle on YouTube. TinyURL: pce5brj._**

 ** _Again, this is NOT going to be a FNAF crossover._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everest's Fear- Musical Snippets**

 **Track 2**

Everest lay suspended in midair like a puppet. She was floating a few inches off the ground as if by magic. However, this was no magic show. It was Witching Hour, not a good time for someone with Everest's unique abilities to be awake.

She was in an abandoned warehouse for reasons she wished she could just forget.

Everest was suspended in a very odd position. It was as if she was tied to an invisible chair with an invisible rope, and she couldn't move her body a centimeter. She could't even move her eyelids.

It was pitch black inside the building, so she could only barely make out the figure that pace around her, chanting, _**"Time for the main attraction**_

 _ **The story will be told**_

 _ **Time for a chain reaction**_

 _ **It never gets old**_

 _ **Some pups give satisfaction**_

 _ **Just getting owned**_

 _ **Some pups are just distractions**_

 _ **Some pups are just STONED."**_

The figure tossed back his long shoulder reaching hair, and then stroked his bangs gently as his shadowed face twisted into a grin, _**"I'm not a bad guy**_

 _ **I enjoy life as I see fit**_

 _ **I know what pleases me**_

 ** _So why should I deny it?_**

 _ **There was a pup, not**_

 _ **So long ago at all**_

 _ **She was just like you**_

 _ **Can you hear her call?"**_

Everest felt an icy cold flow through her body as she felt the figure poke and prod her limbs with the point of a very sharp knife.

 _ **"Now I'm popping in over here, over there**_

 _ **I've been checking in, but you never were aware**_

 _ **It just stands to reason that I'd want to keep up**_

 _ **on the state of affairs of the new pup**_

 _ **Now I got a new gig, Lemme know if ya dig,**_

 _ **Ain't goin' home so I better go big**_

 ** _Sometimes pay Zuma a visit you see_**

 _ **Wake him up with a surprise...**_

 ** _'It's me'_**

 _ **You might say that I'm breaking his mind**_

 _ **In my opinion, you're much too kind..."**_

The figure suddenly held a hammer in his hands, and began twirling it in his hands as he chanted, _**"Time for the main attraction**_

 _ **The story will be told**_

 _ **Time for a chain reaction**_

 _ **It never gets old**_

 _ **Some pups give satisfaction**_

 _ **Just getting owned**_

 _ **Some pups are just distractions**_

 _ **Some pups are just STONED."**_

Everest gave a mighty jerk, and she managed to fall to the side, as if she had knocked the invisible chair over. There was the sudden sound of gunshots fired around her as bullet holes were blasted into the floor all around her.

The figure, weilding a gun in one hand and a hammer in the other hand, breathed heavily every time he spoke, _**"You did a good job**_

 _ **Watching those little screens**_

 _ **It warms my servos and circuits**_

 _ **To hear some fresh screams**_

 _ **But don't get me wrong!**_

 _ **You were very brave**_

 _ **When saving cute and helpless animals**_

 _ **You never caved.**_

 _ **I'm finished training**_

 _ **Done explaining**_

 _ **No more facts are left remaining**_

 _ **Now you know the gist of it**_

 _ **You're a perfect fit!**_

 _ **I don't wanna hear no more complaining!**_

 _ **I'm passing down this golden opportunity**_

 _ **Achey old-age immunity**_

 _ **Take it with pride,**_

 _ **And enjoy the ride**_

 _ **You'll forever be a part of this community."**_

The figure stood Everest back up and dangled the hammer in front of her face as he grinned maniacally at her. _**"You may say that it's all in your mind,**_

 _ **But in the end, I think that you will find...**_

 ** _I am the main attraction_**

 ** _My story will be told_**

 ** _I am a chain reaction_**

 ** _That never gets old_**

 ** _Pups give me satisfaction_**

 ** _Just getting owned_**

 ** _Some pups are just distractions."_**

Everest's eyes shrank into pin pricks as she trembled and winced as the figure swung the hammer closed and close to her face.

 ** _"Some pups are just STONED_**

 ** _YOU are the main attraction_**

 ** _YOUR story will be told_**

 ** _Time for a chain reaction_**

 ** _It never gets old_**

 ** _You'd give me satisfaction_**

 ** _Just getting owned_**

 ** _Some pups are just distractions_**

 ** _But you'll be just STONED."_**

The hammer was swung at full force at Everest's face. She winced as it headed towards her, but the blow never came. She looked up to see the figure toss the hammer behind him.

"Psyche."

He whipped out his knife and thrust it forward.

* * *

 ** _Everest's Fear_**

 ** _Coming Soon. . . ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Again, this is NOT going to be a Five Night's at Freddy's crossover._**

 ** _It is also NOT going to be a musical. I'm just using songs to get the mood across._**

 ** _The song I parodied for this teaser was the "Just Gold" by MandoPony. TinyURL:_** **pkwjubt**

 ** _Again, this is NOT going to be a musical._**


End file.
